Batsuit 2.0
' Batsuit 2.0', also referred to as the Armored Batsuit, is a reinforced version of Batman's standard attire. It is used in situations requiring additional protection, such as when heavy firepower or greatly damaging melee weapons are present. History After a few weeks of using the standard Batsuit, Bruce Wayne earned a terrifying reputation among Gotham's criminals. There were a few, however, that braved the terror and made arrangements to increase their ability to defend themselves and wreck havoc in the city streets. During one incident, Batman was faced with several thugs who were armed with high-caliber weapons and explosives, and layered with protective gear that made them resilient to his attacks; though he managed to incapacitate them, he received extensive damage to his suit and was badly wounded. When more heavily armed thugs arrived, Bruce had no choice but to retreat in order to survive. After analyzing the scenario and damage to the standard suit, Bruce started work on another variant which would prove better against these thugs. The result was the Batsuit 2.0, essentially a similar suit to the standard but beefed up with armor and gear to deal with heavy arms and armor. Taking the suit for a test run, he ended up succesfully defeating his foes with relative ease. Bruce then kept this armored suit for future use in the event he should run into any similar situations. Breakdown Similar to the standard Batsuit, the Armored Batsuit is built of multiple layers of material that comes together into an effective protective suit: *The same type of "Nomex" undersuit as the standard, with stronger reinforced joints to account for those areas being the weakest points in the armor. *Ultra-strong micro-plating attached to the undersuit, capable of stopping knife strikes and indirect small-arms fire. *Military grade spun para-aramid fibers molded into the chest piece of a thicker micro-plating provided greater chest protection, added as the chest symbol tends to draw fire. *Nano-engineered polymer kevlar plating forming a more resilient outer shell, providing increased protection from blunt trauma, blades, and ballistics. The polymer plating was also dipped in a secret titanium fiber fluid formula which strengthened its resiliency without decreasing flexibility. *Solid titanium/nanocarbon ceramic plate components for the head covering, gauntlets, pelvic protection and boots. Far sturdier and stronger due to being solid armor construction, these components were also diped in the titanium fiber fluid formula for increased strength. They are able to deflect any blunt or blade attack, and can completely stop small-arms fire from point-blank range. *The cape is additionally enhanced by the titanium fiber fluid formula dip, strengthening it to make it near impossible to tear through and being able to make tougher strikes on opponents when using flourishing cape strikes. Despite the increased protection the suit provides, it does come with its disadvantages, the most notable being a decrease in agility and speed. While still able to keep up with a multitude of criminals, the suit doesn't afford Bruce with the same flexibility as the standard suit. The increased mass and weight also puts a far greater restriction on the limited gliding ability for the cape, as the additional mass drags Batman in flight causing him to fall faster. Additionally, thanks to the greater reinforced joints, it is a little more difficult for the Batsuit to articulate in areas such as the knees and elbows. This is also true to a greater degree for the cowl, which due to being a solid construction completely restricts any head movement, forcing Batman to turn his whole body when looking around. Being unable to turn his head freely, he has to rely on peripheral vision most of the time. Aside from the armored addition, nearly all the other equipment and gadgetry from the standar suit are the same.